


Second to None

by Penndragon27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Bad Flirting, Brief Violence, Don't try to make sense of it, Fluff and Angst, Hand wavey time travel, Infidelity, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Stony - Freeform, Time Travel, also hand wavey science, but he's jealous of himself so, eventual polyamory, more warning inside, platonic steve and bucky though, so much pining, sorta - Freeform, tagging to be safe, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: All Tony wanted was a snack, but instead he was sent to the 1940s with Captain America. At lease he finally got his snack. Two of them, in fact.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 67
Kudos: 270
Collections: Dreamwind's Favorite MCU/Marvel Fics





	Second to None

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. My next magnum opus. 
> 
> Thank you Gabby and J_Gun for reading over. 
> 
> Also, I tagged this infidelity, but it's very grey because it will eventually be poly and there's more information that will be revealed in part 2, but figured I'd warn in case. Also, as tagged, this takes place in the 40s so there is homophobia.
> 
> (see end notes for more unless you want to avoid spoilers)

Tony wasn’t entirely sure how he wound up in this situation, but honestly he wasn’t even surprised.

For one, magic was involved. Loki thought it’d be real funny to open up a portal in the middle of the kitchen and this was exactly why Tony skipped meals: They only ended in disaster.

Secondly, he was stuck with Steve. Sure, him and the Captain weren’t at each other’s throats so much, but that didn’t mean Tony was keen about one on one time with the guy. Unless, of course, it was of the naked variety. He was only human, after all.

There was also the fact that, while they were still in New York, they had fallen into the 1940s, if the papers were up to date.

“What the hell?” Tony looked at the city. It was so familiar, yet so different at the same time. He wondered if this was how Steve felt when he’d woken up and honestly, he couldn’t blame the guy for being a little on edge.

“I’m  _ back, _ ” Steve whispered, looking around in awe.

Tony knew he should give Steve a moment to process and emote or whatever, but he was never one for patience. Besides, he could already feel the technology deprivation getting to him.

“What do we do? How do we get back?”

Steve looked at him. “What?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m having a lot of thoughts right now. We need to find shelter and figure this all out before we disrupt the space-time continuum or something.”

“Huh?”

Tony ignored him, grabbing Steve’s hand to drag him down a quieter street. Eventually they came across an old factory, abandoned and rundown. It was perfect.

Tony let go of Steve and sat on a crate, running his hands through his hair as he tried to clear his mind.

“First of all, are you on my side?” He asked.

Steve frowned. “Are you still mad at me? I thought we-”

“No, not that,” Tony said quickly. “I mean, do you want to go back? Because, technically, you could hide out until this world’s Steve disappears, then show up and-”

“No,” Steve said firmly. “I can’t- It wouldn’t- No.”

Tony didn’t ask him to explain, considering he was probably the last person Steve wanted to talk to about emotional crap.

“Okay, so we’re together in this. Next is a plan. We are in the past and we need to get to the future. It’s simple. We just need to invent time travel.”

Steve scowled at him. “Oh, that’s all?”

“It can’t be that hard. If magic could do it, then so can science.”

“Right.”

“The only problem is we’re in the 40s. Science wasn’t as good back then. Back...now.”

“That’s the only problem?”

Tony kept talking, phasing out Steve’s unhelpful comments.

“I mean, sure, there were some advancements, but I wasn’t born yet so- Oh no, we’ll have to- Dammit, I was really hoping we could get away without- I mean, I suppose we could- But that wouldn’t work because- Unless- Okay, no that won’t work either. Alright, I have a plan.”

When he looked up, Steve was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. Tony could’ve said more out loud, but that would be a waste of time. He knew what he was talking about.

“Care to share?”

Tony sighed. “I think we have to find my dad.”

“Howard?”

“That’s the one. I’m assuming, still waiting on the paternity test.”

“Tony-”

“Right,” Tony grumbled. If he were stuck with Clint or Bruce, he bet they’d be way more appreciative of his comments. Or Rhodey. He would love to be trapped anywhere with Rhodey.

“Look, my dad is around and he has access to a lot of resources, which I’m assuming we’ll need if we want to get home.”

Tony ignored Steve’s wince at the word ‘home’.

“We just need to find him, get him to help us, and build a time machine. Simple.”

“Sure,” Steve said. “And if, by happenstance, we can’t build a time machine?”

“It doesn’t have to be a machine. It could be a portal or a serum. Who knows?”

Tony stood up, eager to get to work, but Steve put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Look, I know you’re a genius and all, but we have to be rational. It might be a bit more complicated than you think.”

“We’ll do it,” Tony said. “I’ll do it. I need to get back. I know this is your turf or whatever, but I was not built for…”

He waved a hand weakly. Steve looked like he wanted to say more, but just nodded. 

“Okay, give me your comm.”

Steve obeyed and Tony pulled out his own as well. The factory had a few spare tools lying around and thankfully it was enough for him to make the necessary adjustments.

“Great,” he handed Steve’s back to him. “Now we can communicate with each other.”

“Wow,” Steve looked over the device, sending a quick ‘Hi’ to Tony to test. 

“It’s great. Next, I need to find Howard. And research time travel.”

“Don’t you mean ‘we?’”

“Nope. Think about it, Cap. This is your time. Your city. We can’t have people recognizing you or you meeting your past self. That would be bad. Remember the space-time continuum?”

“Isn’t that just a sci-fi thing?”

“No, Steve,” Tony said seriously. “It is very real. And frankly, I don’t want to deal with paradoxes or either of us disappearing from photographs or whatever. We can’t do anything to mess things up, do you understand?”

Steve reluctantly nodded.

“Good. Tomorrow I’ll go to the library and then I’ll look for Howard.”

“How will you find him?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s Howard. I’ll just follow the booze.”

* * *

The club was full, but not quite as crazy as the clubs of the 21st century. Tony weaved through with the ease many nights of partying had gifted him. Heck, he could even work his way through a crowded room while completely sloshed, it was a skill he was proud of, despite of himself.

Thanks to this skill, though, he knew it was not his fault when someone ran into him and spilled a drink all down his front. Fuck, Steve was going to kill him for coming back smelling like beer.

“Shit!” The owner of the drink cursed. “I am so sorry, I was avoiding the people and I slipped and-”

“Hey, hey,” Tony cut him off. “No worries, it’s just a drink.”

He looked at the man in front of him and squinted, sure he had seen him before. He was tall and handsome, very handsome, with a strong jaw and bright blue eyes. Tony couldn’t keep his own eyes from raking the man over, taking in the wonderful physique his tight clothes showed off, and it was only when his gaze returned to the man’s face that he realized this was the 40s and he could very well be shot for that.

“Um, sorry, I-”

“It’s okay,” the man said. He didn’t sound angry. If anything, he sounded surprised and a little hopeful. Tony let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“How about I buy you a new drink? To apologize for being in your way.”

They both knew Tony wasn’t at fault, but the man nodded anyway and they walked to the bar. Tony ordered two drinks and turned to the man.

“I’m Tony, by the way, and I wish I could say that I don’t normally smell like cheap beer, but…”

The man laughed and held out a hand. “Bucky Barnes.”

Tony choked on air, but managed to keep the rest of his shock contained. Mostly.

“Of course you are.” He took the offered hand and shook it, taking a closer look at the soon-to-be famous Sargeant.

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Oh,” Tony coughed awkwardly. “Just, not a name you hear often. Especially someone of your…” He gave another, more obvious lookover and Bucky blushed bright red.

“I have to say, you’re pretty bold about your interests.”

Tony shrugged. “I spent some time in Italy. Sampled all the delicacies. Honestly, I’m struggling to readjust to the American ideals.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose. “Well, I guess it’s my civic duty to offer protection. Make sure you don’t get beat up in the streets or anything.”

“Because I’m Italian?” Tony grinned.

“Because you’re Italian,” Bucky picked up his drink and clinked it against Tony’s. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a smaller figure appearing at his side.

“Bucky, I don’t think- oh!”

Tony turned and felt his jaw drop as he was face to face with someone he had only seen in photos. His gaze went over this person as well, but more to take in the sight of Captain goddamn America. Before he was Captain goddamn America.

Bucky cleared his throat and Tony looked at him, finding himself under a confused and thoughtful expression.

“Tony, this is my buddy, Steve. Steve, this is Tony. He’s Italian.”

Steve nodded slowly, cheeks pinked from Tony’s heavy gaze, and held out a hand. Tony shook it, but took much longer to let go, still trying to get over the shock.

“Um, right. Sorry, uh, nice to meet you.” He finally released Steve’s hand.

Steve smiled at him in greeting before looking between Tony and Bucky, understanding spreading across his face.

“Um, I might head home,” he gave Bucky such a pointed look Tony had to bite back a laugh. “Leave you guys to it.”

Bucky didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture. “And walk home alone? Thanks, but I’m not interested in finding your beaten body in the street because you picked a fight.”

“Bucky, I-”

“No, Stevie,” Bucky said and gave Tony an apologetic look. “Sorry, but as much as I love the idiot, I do not trust him not to get killed. Heck, he’s still trying to enlist despite everyone telling him to give up.”

Tony smiled. “Why should he give up? He’d be a great soldier.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Sure,” Tony said. “Fighting’s less about size and more about smarts. Speed. Thinking on your feet.”

“Size helps,” Bucky muttered and Tony shrugged.

“Size helps,” he agreed. “But still, I’m sure you’ll be a great soldier someday.” Tony was very sure, given his very muscly teammate currently hiding out in an old factory.

Steve looked like Tony had given him a million dollars and if he was capable of it anymore, Tony might have blushed.

“Right, anyway, I should get going. You can protect Steve here from the dangers of the night and I, sadly, am here on business rather than pleasure.”

“Are you not a soldier?” Bucky asked. 

Tony shook his head. “No, I… I used to work in the war, but, well, not all of us are as cut out for soldiering like Steve is.”

Bucky nodded knowingly before attempting to lighten the mood. “Don’t let Stevie fool you. He’s actually an artist. Sold some comics to the paper, even.”

Tony mock gasped. “A sensitive artist type? Well, that’s just irresistible.”

He never would’ve figured he could make Captain America (even the slightly shorter version) turn bright red, but that was exactly what happened. Bucky laughed and Tony drained his glass before setting it down.

“I really should be going, though. Pleasure to meet you both.”

With a final wave, he headed for the exit. On his way he couldn’t resist looking back and saw Steve and Bucky arguing furiously before Steve was pushed forward, towards Tony. He stopped walking and turned around fully to meet him.

“Hey, soldier. Long time no see.”

Steve flushed darker.

“Um, I was just… Well, maybe I’m reading this wrong, but Bucky says I’m not and I know I’m, well, but I thought you might be- but if you’re not-”

Tony put his hands on Steve’s bony shoulders. He remembered reading about the guy’s asthma and was honestly worried he’d have an attack right in the middle of the club.

“Breathe, Steve. It’s okay. What did you want to say?”

“Would you like to step out with me?”

Tony’s hands fell. That was  _ not  _ what he expected. Captain America. Into dudes? Into Tony? What universe had they landed in?

Steve immediately read into Tony’s shock.

“Sorry, you’re not- I’m sorry. I just, but of course you’re not. Or you wanted Bucky. I can go-”

“Steve,” Tony managed to say. “I’m about as straight as a boomerang, don’t worry. I’m just surprised because I didn’t think you’d, you know, and with  _ me. _ ”

Steve tilted his head, fear giving way to confusion. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re handsome and funny and sweet. Honestly, I get if you don’t want to. I know I’m-” he gestured to himself and Tony shook his head in amazement.

“Steve, I’d be honoured to go out with you. We can meet in front of this place tomorrow around noon and walk from there?”

“Really?” Steve looked like he was going to faint and given his health, that was a genuine concern.

“Really,” Tony said, happily ignoring the amount of yelling modern Steve would be doing. “If we weren’t in public I would kiss your hand before we part. I’ll try to make it up to you tomorrow.”

Steve grinned before pulling Tony aside and into an alcove blocked from view. He pushed Tony against the wall, Tony obeying despite being able to resist easily if he wanted to. He didn’t want to.

“Make it up to me now,” Steve said before leaning forward and kissing Tony. 

It was very eager and lacking in technique, but Tony responded immediately. He put his hands on Steve’s waist to ease him back a bit, slowing the kiss down from an attack to steady presses of lips and the occasional swipe of tongue. Steve practically melted against him, his body moving closer to Tony’s as the kiss deepened and Tony nipped his lip gently.

Steve moaned, hands clutching at Tony’s collar. The sound snapped them out of it, though, and they remembered where they were and who could catch them.

They pulled apart and Tony took in Steve’s swollen lips, even more prominent against his narrow face.

“What was that for?”

Steve smiled. “For saying I could be a soldier. For saying yes.”

Tony smiled back. “I was only saying what I thought.”

“And what are you thinking right now?” Steve’s eyes were wide and hopeful. Tony looked around carefully before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“That tomorrow is much too far away.”

Steve groaned and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me. Literally, because I have asthma and you take my breath away.”

Tony laughed and lifted a hand to brush Steve’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Try not to die before our date, okay?”

Steve nodded and they reluctantly moved apart, smiling at each other with their secret held in their eyes.

“I’m Rogers, by the way. Steve Rogers.”

Tony nodded as if he didn’t know that. He quickly thought up a name that wouldn’t be recognized. “I’m, uh, Tennant. Dr. Tony Tennant,” he added because he could never resist showing off. Especially in front of a cute guy.

Steve looked suitably impressed. “Doctor?”

Tony shrugged. “I hope my science doesn’t clash with your artistic tendencies.”

“Well,” Steve smirked. “I don’t know much about science, but I do know such a hypothesis requires further testing.”

Tony nodded. “You’re right. We need lots of experimentation. I can draw diagrams. Or you can. Being the artist and all.”

Steve blushed and, safely hidden away, Tony took his hand and lifted it to his lips.

“Until tomorrow, soldier.”

Steve looked down to hide his smile and Tony finally left, still smelling like Bucky’s drink and grinning like a loon. Then, reality crashed down as he realized he had to go to the factory and see Steve.  _ His  _ Steve. Who wasn’t his.

He was screwed.

* * *

Steve was doing pull-ups in the factory when Tony returned with rations and a heavy weight on his shoulders.

“Hey,” Tony called out and Steve jumped down, barely panting.

“Did you find him?”

Tony shook his head. “Not Howard, no. But I got us some food.”

Steve sat on a crate and Tony joined him, setting himself across so they could split the bounty of brown bread and hard cheese.

“Sorry it’s not much. Credit cards are useless in the past.”

“It’s great,” Steve said. “I remember the 40s. This is a lot.”

“Right,” Tony stared at his portion, not really hungry. “So, I ran into some people while I was out. Do you… remember anything?”

Steve frowned, but didn’t look at Tony. “Why would I remember who you ran into?”

Tony swallowed. “Well, it was you. And Bucky. You guys were out and I saw you and, well, it might have changed your memories so-”

“Nope,” Steve said before taking a bite, chewing so he didn’t have to say anything else. Tony felt the pressure in his chest ease, but his confusion grew.

“Really? You don’t remember meeting me? At all?”

Steve swallowed. “Can’t say that I do. I have no memory of you before the 21st century.”

“Well, shit.”

“Is it such a big deal?”

Tony put down his food, knowing he wouldn’t be eating anything. His appetite was never the best, anyway.

“Because. If you don’t remember it means we may not be in the past. We could be in an alternate reality or a mirror-verse or whatever sci-fi is spewing these days.”

Steve snorted. “Maybe you’re just not as memorable as you think you are?”

Tony gathered his courage and finally met Steve’s gaze.

“Well, that would be pretty rude of you, given you asked me out and then we made out in the corner.”

Steve had made the ill-timed decision to take another bite and promptly started choking. Tony gave him a few thumps to his back until he had regained speech.

“What the hell, Tony? Why would you- and I- but-”

“Sorry,” Tony said. “Really, I am. But it was shorter you and you were so cute and I didn’t want to make you sad.”

“So, what? You said yes because you pitied me?” Steve’s voice was strangely hollow and Tony rushed to reassure him.

“No, no, of course not. I said yes because I wanted you to be happy. Because that made me happy.”

Steve’s cheeks turned pink and it was just as enticing as it had been on the other version.

“Tony, we do not have time for you to court pre-serum me.”

“I know!” Tony exclaimed. “But I am a weak man and have never been able to resist blue eyes. Besides, it’s not really you, is it? So what’s the harm of a couple dates while we’re waiting?”

“A couple?” Steve went from red to white and Tony wondered if he’d turn blue next, just to stay patriotic.

“Well, you- he asked me out, so if it goes well, I have to ask him out next, it’s just polite. But don’t worry, by then I’m sure we’ll realize we’re incompatible and I’ll be dumped and we can both be on our way.”

Steve’s jaw was dropped in either shock or horror, Tony wasn’t sure.

“Tony, this is a bad idea.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still get us money and supplies and I’ll find Howard.” Tony passed his food to Steve, who dug into it instinctively. It was a really good thing Steve didn’t have the serum while growing up because that appetite would never have survived the Depression.

Steve swallowed. “Right, money. You can’t exactly use credit cards.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, but I do have my cufflinks and my watch. That should tide us over until we get home.”

“I didn’t know you could be optimistic,” Steve muttered and Tony couldn’t stop a smile.

“I got lucky tonight. I’m in a good mood.”

Tony winked and left before he could see Steve’s reaction. He’d been worried about Steve feeling insulted about his past self, but if they were in an alternate reality, it should be fine, right? They were probably nothing alike. They were definitely nothing alike, given this Steve’s interest in Tony.

* * *

The next morning, Tony left without breakfast, figuring Steve could use the sustenance more than him. Besides, he’d be having lunch on his date later.

The pawn shop he’d stopped by was amazed at the quality of Tony’s jewellery and only had enough cash for the cufflinks. Tony had no interest in opening a bank account in the 40s, so he kept his watch in case they needed it later.

Pockets full, Tony felt like himself again and decided he should stop by a shop so he wouldn’t have to wear the same clothes as yesterday. Though they might not be the worst option, given that 40s fashion was probably Tony’s least favourite. 

He settled on a simple white button down and black trousers (he  _ refused  _ to wear beige). He dismissed all of the ties as hideous and opted for a fedora, with suspenders instead of a belt. Hopefully he was closer to New York gangster than poindexter.

Sleeves rolled up due to the heat, Tony slung his old (well, future) jacket over his shoulder and headed for the club from last night.

It was closed, of course, and the street was quieter than last night. That wasn’t saying much, though, as it was New York City, but it was easier to spot Steve waiting for him.

He was in nearly the same simple clothes as yesterday, but today his hair was somewhat styled and Tony felt his heart flutter at the thought of Steve getting all dolled up for him. 

“Morning, soldier.”

Steve blushed and if they weren’t in public, Tony would’ve wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him. 

“Morning, Tony. You, uh, you look good.”

“Thanks. You’re looking especially handsome today.”

Steve’s hand reached for his hair, but stopped before he could ruffle it. “Bucky, uh, he helped.”

“Are you ready to go? I walked past a charming little diner on my way and I’ve always been a sucker for a good hole in the wall.”

“That sounds perfect,” Steve said.

They couldn’t hold hands, but they could walk next to each other. Tony hated having to keep his hands to himself, but he was pretty used to keeping secrets at this point. Before coming out to his father, Tony and Tiberius had snuck all over the city to meet up.

“Have you been to the diner before?”

Steve’s voice was nervous, hesitant, and Tony knew they were in the awkward small talk phase. He had hoped their brief make out last night had broken the ice, but he could roll with this.

“I haven’t had much time to walk around the city. This place could be terrible for all I know, but at least it’d make for a great story.”

“Can’t be any worse than Bucky’s cooking,” Steve quipped.

Tony laughed as they arrived at the small shop and quickly moved to hold the door open. Steve mumbled a ‘thank you’ before entering.

“Where do you like to sit? The window is nice, but for purely selfish reasons I’m partial to that little corner booth.”

Steve turned bright red. “The corner is good.”

They took their seats, Tony reluctantly taking the seat across from Steve instead of sliding in next to him. 

“They have so many options,” Steve’s eyes were wide as they took in the menu. “Normally when I eat out, it’s a random hot dog stand or we’re celebrating a birthday.”

“Well, darling,” Tony barely remembered to whisper the nickname, “I’m buying today, so you can order whatever you want.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest and Tony slid a hand under the table so he could rest it on his thigh, effectively shutting him up.

“Trust me, Steve, it’s fine.”

“But I asked you out.”

“And this is me thanking you,” Tony said, loving how much that affected Steve. Too bad his Captain wasn’t this easy to deal with.

“I’m paying for the next one, then,” Steve managed to get out, his voice firm this time despite his apparently permanent blush.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s see if you want a next one, first. You might realize I’m horrible and never want to see me again.”

Steve’s jaw dropped in shock before he smirked, uncharacteristically mischievous on his pre-serum self.

“Honestly, right now I’m upset about how little of you I’m seeing.”

Tony would have blushed if he was capable of it, but as it was he felt his stomach flutter. Steve Rogers flirting with him was something he would never get used to, not that he’d ever have a chance to.

“Mr. Rogers, you are not helping me be subtle here.”

“You should’ve realized when you met me that I like to live dangerously.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Trust me, I am well aware.”

Steve tilted his head in an adorably confused expression, but Tony just gave his leg a gentle squeeze before letting go. Hopefully he could behave himself for the rest of the date.

The joking had helped lighten the mood and conversation was easy after that. The food was delicious, thankfully, and Tony was surprised to learn that Steve’s appetite was only slightly increased after the serum. He also got a chance to hear all of the stories about Steve growing up, things that weren’t in the Project Rebirth file and his Captain had never talked about.

“Long story short, Bucky and I can never go to Coney Island again without heavy disguises.”

“That’s amazing. I’m both impressed and terrified.”

Their plates had been cleared and both of them were putting off having to pay the bill and leave. They were having fun and paying meant that the date was over. Well, unless Tony had his way.

“So, since I haven’t been in the city long, I feel like I would benefit from a tour by an esteemed local. If you’re willing to help, that is.”

Steve’s smile took over his entire face and Tony was shocked by it, having never seen such a thing on his Captain’s face. He knew he shouldn’t be comparing this Steve to the other Steve, but it was pretty difficult when they were almost the same person. At least this Steve hated him less.

“I’d love to.”

After that they rushed to get the bill and Tony paid it quickly, making sure Steve didn’t get to see the amount. It wasn’t like it was expensive, at least for him, but given the circumstances it wasn’t exactly cheap.

Outside, the air was warm and dusty, but they were smiling as they walked. Their hands brushed every so often, both wanting to bring them together, but couldn’t.

Tony listened as Steve pointed out the sights. Tony knew New York, of course, but seeing it through Steve’s eyes made it seem like a whole other city, time travel aside. Instead of the usual spots, Steve mentioned the best place for a milkshake or the grocer that always gave him an extra loaf of bread in the winter.

“And here,” Steve’s smile turned sly. “Is an alleyway.”

Tony laughed. “It’s the most beautiful alley I have ever seen.”

“It’s not beautiful,” Steve rolled his eyes. “But it’s very well hidden from the public eye.”

Realization dawned and Tony clutched a hand to his chest. “Mr. Rogers, are you trying to seduce me?”

“I thought that was obvious,” he mumbled before pulling Tony into a corner. After the club last night, Tony took control this time and pushed Steve against the wall. Their lips met and sent sparks down Tony’s spine. He ran his hands down Steve’s shoulders and back to rest on his ass. He gave a squeeze and Steve moaned softly, biting at Tony’s lip in his enthusiasm.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered before pressing a kiss to his stinging lip.

“Don’t be,” Tony answered. He moved his mouth down, seeking revenge by nipping at Steve’s neck and sucking bruises onto the pale skin.

He felt Steve shudder and when he moved up to behind his ear, he knew he found a weak spot. Steve rocked forward, grinding their hips together and they both groaned at the feeling.

Tony leaned back to suggest they take it somewhere more intimate when there was a crashing noise from behind them.

They jumped apart and turned to see two guys in the alley. One was broad and scowling, the other was lanky and carrying a gun.

“Shit,” Steve whispered and if it were any other circumstance, Tony would’ve appreciated Captain America swearing.

“A couple of fairies, huh?” The smaller one said. “You can’t keep your nasty crap to yourself?”

Tony, as rational people do when a gun is pointed at them, held up his hands and stayed quiet. Steve, never one to be rational, opened his mouth.

“Well, you walk outside with that face, so it’s hardly fair.”

The guy growled and the gun clicked. His buddy did nothing besides looking at them in disgust.

“Not the time, Steve,” Tony muttered. He could see Steve tensing and knew the guy was a few seconds from attacking. Steve was never great in fights in this condition and the gun did nothing to even the odds.

“Listen to your boyfriend,” the guy said. “You fairies have to do whatever I say.”

Thankfully, Steve stayed quiet. Tony spoke slowly.

“What do you want?”

The guy shrugged. “I’m not sure. I want a lot of things. Fame, fortune, and homos to stop dirtying the streets.”

Tony had been in many battles, had experience with people trying to kill him. Because of that, his instincts were pretty quick.

One second Steve was spitting at the guy’s feet, the next Tony sensed his finger twitching and pulling the trigger.

The gun was aimed at Steve, but Tony moved in time for the bullet to hit him instead, right in the chest and lodged in the reactor.

“Shit, Lenny, the cops woulda heard that!” The bulky guy was talking.

“Alright, we gotta scram.”

The goons left and Tony was on the ground. He could feel arms around him. He was being pulled onto Steve’s lap. He knew he should feel pain, but he was confused. He needed to say something. He couldn’t though, words were hard.

“Oh no, Tony, this is all my fault, oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

His vision was fuzzy, being shot a bit of a shock to the system, but adrenaline kept him awake as the pain finally blossomed in his chest. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get you to a hospital-”

“No!” Tony struggled and a hand pressed to his chest, trying to calm him down. “No hospital. Promise me, please.”

“Tony, I-”

Steve cut off as his hand pulled away.

“There’s no blood.”

Tony held back the urge to roll his eyes, if only because the action might make him pass out. He could feel where the bullet hit, so attuned to the reactor it might as well have been flesh and bone.

“Steve,” his voice was weak and it was painful to speak, but he needed to do something before he was out.

“Tony, what’s going on? You’re not bleeding, but you were shot.”

“My heart,” he gasped. “It’s in my-”

A shock went through him, electric and sizzling. His heart was weakening and he could feel the shrapnel pieces coursing through his blood.

“What do I do?” Steve’s voice was shaking, but Tony knew he could trust him to do what needed to be done.

“Car battery.” It was the only thing with enough juice, given the prehistoric resources. “Hook it up to- to my heart. And no hospital. No.”

“Your heart?” 

He felt hands return to his chest, pulling at the buttons. He knew when Steve saw what was there by the gasp.

“What are you?

Tony almost laughed, but his vision finally went as he passed out.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was very confused. He was in a bed, for one, but the sheets were scratchy and nothing like the silk he had. He was also warm, very warm. He chalked that up to the pile of blankets on top of him. He smelled sweat and copper and… chicken soup?

He tried to move and felt a sharp pulling in his chest. He lifted a stiff arm to move the blankets, remarkably heavy with how much pain he was in, and saw a hole in a shirt that wasn’t his. In the center was the reactor, stuck full of wires all leading to a clunky car battery on the nightstand.

Immediately, his heart started racing, which only caused more pain given its fragile state. His mind flashed back to waking up in Afghanistan. The heat was too much, it was dry, everything smelled of sand, and he couldn’t breathe.

“Tony?”

How did he get back here? He had been through so much to get out, Yinsen sacrificed himself for his escape. Now he was kidnapped again and he’d be forced to build-

A hand was on his shoulder and he jumped, moving away as if it burned him. The wires pulled again and his chest was tight. Was he dying? Would dying mean he could be free?

“Tony, please.”

His kidnappers were too polite. Were they trying to trick him?

He needed to stop panicking. He needed to focus so he could escape again, to outsmart them. He needed to be Tony Stark.

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips like he was breathing through a straw. Pepper had forced him to see a therapist and that’s what he always said. Focus on breathing, the rest will follow.

When he could breathe again, Tony opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn’t in a cave or Afghanistan. He was in a small apartment. It was a little cluttered, but scrubbed clean. At the end of his bed was Steve Rogers. Sort of. A smaller version.

“Are you okay?”

Tony nodded.

“That- That looked like shellshock. Some of the soldiers around here act like that.”

Tony gave a shaky smile, his head a little floaty. “Still want to enlist?”

Steve didn’t seem up to joking, his mouth a thin line. He just picked up a bowl and thrust it into Tony’s hands. The chicken soup.

Tony took a few sips. It was bland, but he didn’t think his stomach could handle anything more at the moment.

He soon had to put the bowl down, full. Steve watched him with narrowed eyes.

“Are you a robot?”

Tony blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

Steve nodded to his chest and the wires sticking out of it. Tony supposed that would seem like a logical conclusion, but it was still pretty funny.

“Some people think so, but nope. Real flesh and blood.”

“Then…”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “What happened?”

Thankfully, Steve allowed the subject change.

“You were shot. I couldn’t carry you, but Bucky was nearby.”

Tony opened his mouth to comment on how convenient that was when the man in question appeared in the doorway. His eyes were underlined with dark bruises and he looked at Tony’s chest before meeting his eyes.

“No need to cover, Stevie. I was following you guys. Didn’t know if I could trust you.”

Tony gave a wry smile. “Fair enough.”

“I lost you guys in the alley. I heard the shot, but-”

Bucky trailed off, eyes falling.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t there in time.”

“It’s not your fault,” Tony said firmly. “It’s no one’s fault but that asshole who shot me.”

“You saved my life,” Steve whispered. Tony just shrugged.

“You saved mine back.”

“That was Bucky. He’s the mechanic.”

Tony looked back at the doorway, where Bucky was blushing.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

“Just be glad I didn’t do more damage. I don’t know what that thing is, but you’re lucky I know a little bit about powering a magnet.”

Tony could feel the questions they both had and looked down at his chest, lifting a hand to touch the wires.

“It was an explosion. Shrapnel to the chest.”

Bucky sucked in a breath, probably having seen similar wounds first hand. Steve hadn’t, but he knew enough to be horrified.

“‘Walking Dead’ they called me. The magnet keeps the pieces from reaching my heart.”

“But you don’t walk around with a car battery,” Bucky noted. “And that has to be a powerful magnet.”

Tony tapped the rim of the device instinctively. “Arc reactor. A bit more complicated than cars, but basically a cleaner and more effective power source. At least, when it’s not hit with a bullet.”

Bucky looked like he had more questions, but Steve cleared his throat.

“I should let you rest. Thank you, for saving Stevie.”

Tony just nodded as Bucky left. Steve bit his lip nervously.

“Would you be okay if I hugged you?”

It was a sweet offer and normally Tony would love to be held as he recovered. Right now, though…

“Not yet,” Tony said. Steve didn’t look offended, just a bit disappointed. Tony reached out and took his hand.

“But this is nice.”

Steve smiled and squeezed gently.

“You scared me. I thought you were going to die.”

Tony could see the tears in Steve’s eyes and rushed to lighten the mood.

“That choked up over a guy you just met? Gosh, soldier, I’m flattered.”

“You’re more than some guy,” Steve said firmly. “You were my first kiss. My first date with a guy. First date that wasn’t some girl Bucky got to pity me.”

“Oh.” Tony didn’t feel like he was worthy of such a mantle. He nervously traced his thumb on Steve’s hand.

“Sorry,” Steve went on. “I’m sure you weren’t looking for a serious thing.”

“No,” Tony said quickly. “I mean, I don’t know what I was looking for. I just don’t know how long I’ll be in town for.”

“Well then,” Steve moved to sit up on the bed. “We’d better make the most of the time we have.”

Tony smiled and leaned over to kiss him, Steve’s mouth soothing against his chapped lips. When he pulled back, Steve’s eyes were closed in bliss.

“Speaking of time,” Tony said. “How long was I out?”

“Well, our date was two nights ago.”

Tony sat up, immediately regretting it when it sent pain through him. Steve clutched him fearfully as he caught his breath.

“Sorry, just pretty sure my partner is going to kill me. We were meant to be working together.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “We don’t have a phone, but I’m sure I can get a message to him if you want.”

“You’re sweet,” Tony took pleasure in Steve’s blush. “I’ll be fine. It just means I’m a bit behind on work. Not a total loss, though, as it means I’ll be here longer.”

“Don’t tell me that,” Steve said. “Or I’ll start to sabotage.”

“Maybe,” Tony laughed. “But you’re too good to do that.”

Steve flushed and Tony felt his chest tighten, in a good way this time.

“I think I’m ready for that hug now.”

Steve moved immediately, laying down next to Tony so he could curl up in his arms as they leaned back and held each other tight.

“I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“Don’t be,” Tony assured. “That was probably the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“Really?” Steve looked up at him with wide eyes and Tony leaned down to press a kiss to his nose.

“Really.”

Steve sighed happily. He must’ve been up for a while taking care of Tony because soon his eyes closed and his breathing evened.

When he seemed to be asleep, Tony shuffled awkwardly until he could pull out his phone, grateful it hadn’t been taken.

There were a few messages from Steve asking where he was. Hopefully the Captain hadn’t done anything reckless and impulsive.

He sent a vague response, saying there was a small snag. His heart issues were never fun, but the positive side of them happening so often was he was pretty used to them. At this point, he’d be confused if his chest didn’t ache at least a little bit.

The Captain responded almost immediately.

**Are you okay?**

Tony looked down at the car battery.

**Fantastic. I’ll try to get to base soon.**

The Captain didn’t respond, so Tony put away the phone and settled back on the bed. He didn’t want to sleep, he had too much to do, but he figured he wasn’t much help, having just been shot. It was as good an excuse as any to do nothing for a while and besides, he had Steve Rogers curled up next to him and that was another check in the ‘go to sleep’ column. 

When he next woke up, Steve was gone, sadly, but he felt less like he was run over by a truck. Sure, he was in pain, but it was much closer to his baseline.

He pushed himself up and swung his legs onto the floor. However long it had been, it was too long. He was itching to do something, anything. He figured that first on his list was to get rid of the damn car battery, considering that would draw attention as soon as he walked outside.

“Tony?”

The door opened and Bucky entered, carrying a plate of a fried brown mess. It didn’t look particularly appealing, but Tony took it when offered and held it on his lap. Bucky took a seat at the end of the bed.

“How are you?”

“Been better. Been worse, though, so I can't complain.”

Bucky tried to hide his glance at the arc reactor, but failed. Tony wasn’t offended, it was a weird enough thing in his time, let alone the past.

“Stevie’s out running errands. He didn’t want to leave you, but-”

“I get it,” Tony cut in. “Thank you.”

He took a spoonful of food to be polite. It was just potatoes and onions, so it wasn’t the worst. His stomach still rolled, though, complaining after so much time without sustenance.

“Stevie cooked, don’t worry. I’m not allowed within a foot of the stove.”

“But how will you get better if you don’t practice?”

“Hard to practice if I burn the place down.”

They both laughed and Tony put the food down so he could stand up. It had been a while and he started to wobble, but Bucky reached out to steady him.

“You good?”

“I’m great,” Tony put a hand on the bedpost, still leaning against Bucky’s hand as he regained his balance. When he felt sturdy enough, he bent down to pick up the car battery. It was bulky and not the lightest thing in the world, but he made sure not to show any struggle, especially when Bucky looked like he wanted to help.

Managing a comfortable grip, Tony started walking. Bucky followed him into the kitchen and Tony sank into a chair, figuring that was enough movement for now. Bucky had brought his food and put it down on the counter.

“So,” Bucky started awkwardly. “Is there anyone you need to call or…”

“No,” Tony said. “I need to get back to work, honestly. Just, with this,” he put a hand on the battery, feeling the warmth tingle through his fingers.

Bucky nodded. “I’m not sure what was in your chest before. Can you rebuild it?”

“Maybe,” Tony sighed. “My resources are pretty limited, but I might be able to build an earlier model of it. It won’t be perfect, but…”

“Sure,” Bucky sat across from him. “Pretty much everything useful is sent to the front, but what do you need?”

Tony picked at the food, any appetite he might’ve had leaving. He knew he was just imagining the smell of chlorophyll, but it still made him dizzy.

“I’ll need some palladium.”

* * *

Tony didn’t feel great about Bucky having to ‘borrow’ from the shop he used to work at, but he made sure to leave some money. Tony also hid some cash in their apartment, as a thank you for all their help. He knew they’d never accept it, but it would be hard to find him when he was zapped back to his timeline.

Bucky returned with the supplies and Steve was still out. Tony wasn’t sure when or if he’d see him again, but he needed to get moving.

“Are you gonna build it here?” Bucky looked nervously around the small apartment. Tony snorted.

“Don’t worry, I have a place. I just need to get there with my new best friend,” he picked up the battery and tucked it under his arm.

“You can put it in a bag,” Bucky suggested. “We can tuck the wires under your clothes so it’s less obvious.”

Tony blinked, smiling slightly. “I didn’t know you were smart.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Well, we did just meet.”

“Right,” Tony muttered. He thought back to the future, where Bucky was closing in on a hundred years old and moving into the tower.

Bucky went to retrieve a bag while Tony fiddled with his wires. He shouldn’t be investing so much into these people. This wasn’t his time, most likely not even his universe. He had his own Steve and Bucky in the future and, sure, they didn’t give two shits about him, but that was his life. This, being their friend, being Steve’s more-than-friend, this wasn’t meant to be his path.

Bucky returned and Tony mustered the strength to stand. Proving once again how smart he was, Bucky had brought a couple shirts to pad the battery so Tony didn’t look like he was carrying a bomb.

“I brought your shirt, too,” Bucky set it over the chair. “Stevie stitched up the tear.”

“Thank you.” Tony lifted the hem of the white shirt he was wearing. It was too big on him, so probably not Steve’s. As he made to lift, the fabric caught where it had been cut around his reactor and pulled.

“Shit!”

Hands reached his, taking over the movement. He felt them move closer to his reactor and even though he knew it was to free him, he started breathing heavily and shut his eyes.

“Lift your arms,” Bucky whispered. Tony obeyed even as his chest heaved. A hand settled on his now bear shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

“You’re okay. It’s off.”

Tony opened his eyes to Bucky standing in front of him, brow furrowed with worry. He was only shirtless, but with his reactor and scars on display, he felt naked.

“Sorry,” he muttered. He knew Bucky was looking and tried not to squirm.

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

Tony looked at his feet and Bucky’s hand left him.

“We should probably wrap some bandages. Make it less bulky.”

Tony nodded and held out his arms obediently as Bucky wound the cloth around him. Occasionally skin would brush skin, but they both ignored the goosebumps it caused.

“There,” Bucky tied it off, pulling a bit too tight and Tony sucked in a breath. It felt sturdy, though. Much different than the flimsy rags in Afghanistan.

“You’re good at this,” Tony stated.

“You forget,” Bucky smiled. “I know Steve.”

They smiled at each other, warm and happy. Then Tony shook his head, averting his gaze. Bucky picked up his shirt and helped him into it. He did the buttons himself, though.

“How do I look?”

Bucky raked his gaze over him. 

“Like you aren’t a robot.”

Tony laughed, feeling some of the tension ease. Still, though, he couldn’t help feeling guilt creep up and felt like he had to say something.

“Um, about the other night. At the club-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky smiled. “Just some harmless flirting. I know you’re Steve’s guy.”

Steve’s guy. Tony couldn’t help the happiness that brought and it must’ve shown because Bucky rolled his eyes fondly.

“Seriously, Tony, I’ve flirted with lots of people. Lots have flirted with me. Steve, though…”

The happiness faltered as a strange trepidation prickled.

“So, you pity him?”

“It’s not pity,” Bucky said firmly. “I just want him happy. You make him happy and I refuse to get in the way of that.”

Tony nodded and Bucky’s gaze went hard.

“If you stop making him happy, though, then we’ll have a problem.”

“I’ll do my best,” Tony promised. “I just… Well, I don’t know how long I’ll be here. I told Steve and he seems okay, but-”

“I’m not saying you have to stay with him forever,” Bucky said. “Just don’t be an ass.”

Tony laughed. “Oh, I’ll probably be an ass. Ask any of my friends and they will tell you how much of an ass I can be. But I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I can accept that,” Bucky conceded.

“Well, thanks for everything,” Tony said. He found his coat by the door and slowly started pulling it on.

Bucky was confused, though.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“I told you. I have to go to-”

“You aren’t walking there alone!” Bucky was incredulous and now it was Tony’s turn to be confused.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. You might get lonely, you might get lost, or, perhaps, you just got shot in the chest and you’re literally running on batteries.”

Tony wanted to argue, but this was the guy who ran after Steve Rogers for however many years. He resigned himself to the fact that Bucky was coming, he would just have to make sure he didn’t see his Captain at the base.

“Alright, let’s go, then.”

Bucky smiled in victory and they headed out into the city. Tony fiddled with the strap of the bag, the battery suddenly much heavier.

It wasn’t a far walk, but it felt harder given Tony’s current state. He was sure people looking at them thought he was drunk, constantly having to lean on Bucky for support, but soon they reached the quieter neighbourhood where the base was located.

Tony stopped and turned to his companion.

“I can make it from here. You should probably make sure Steve hasn’t done something stupid.”

Bucky frowned, but nodded. “If you’re sure. Your partner is around?”

“He is and he’ll make sure I don’t die or whatever.”

“Is there anything else I can do?”

“I don’t think so,” Tony sighed. “You’ve already helped a lot.”

“I know that look.” Bucky crossed his arms. “Work trouble?”

“You could say that,” Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re trying to meet with a… potential client and it’s not going well.”

“Client?”

Tony shrugged, figuring there wasn’t much to lose. “Howard Stark.”

Bucky let out a whistle. “He would be hell of a client.”

“He would. That’s actually why I was at that bar. Seemed like the kind of place he’d frequent.”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t he have more expensive taste?”

“Booze is booze.”

Bucky nodded, brows furrowing in thought.

“You know, Stevie and I are going to the Exposition next week. I have four tickets, for dates, but I have a feeling Steve wouldn’t wanna bring some random dame I find…”

“Really? That would- I don’t want you to think I’m using you-”

Bucky laughed. “I don’t think Stevie has a problem with you using him. Honestly, if you weren’t returning from the brink of death, he woulda’ jumped your bones in his bed.”

“I was hardly on the brink,” Tony muttered, but was ignored.

“Here,” Bucky pulled out a pen and paper, balancing it on his leg awkwardly as he scribbled.

“The details. We’ll meet you there around six?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony smiled. “And Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“Leave Steve’s hair alone, this time.”

Bucky laughed and left. Tony waited until he was out of sight before slinging his bags over his shoulder and heading into the factory.

“Tony? Is that you?”

“Jeez, Cap.” Tony slumped onto a crate as exhaustion crept up. “What if it wasn’t me?”

Steve came into view and after days away, it was weird seeing him so tall and muscular. Not bad, of course, just different.

“What happened? You didn’t tell me anything!”

Tony took a deep breath. “In my defense, I was unconscious for a fair amount of that time.”

He ignored Steve’s frazzled expression and started unbuttoning his shirt, the bandages pushing the wires into his skin uncomfortably. At least it switched Steve from anger to shock.

“Why are you stripping?”

Tony leveled him with a look and pulled off his shirt before tearing at the bandages. Immediately, Steve was at his side to help. His hands were colder than Bucky’s and they were shaking.

When the bandages were gone, Steve locked in on the tangled wires and where they led.

“What’s in the bag, Tony?” His voice was weak and distant.

Tony didn’t answer, instead pulling out the battery. It had grown hot, being so insulated by the cushions, and Tony dropped it down in discomfort.

“Tony, what…”

“So,” Tony started, figuring he had to explain. “I was shot.”

Steve’s eyes hardened. “How the hell did that happen?”

“Some guys saw me and you-uh, this Steve on our date. Had some words. And a gun.”

Steve looked slightly queasy, possibly at the thought of Tony on a date with any version of him.

“Don’t worry, Cap, I won’t give you the details of what we were doing. But anyway, shot to the chest, I was out, Steve and Bucky patched me up. Thank god it only hit the reactor, huh?”

“Thank…” Steve still seemed out of it, so Tony started pulling out the supplies Bucky had gotten him.

“Right, well, obviously this battery is a bit larger than what I’m used to. I know people think I’m a size queen, but I’m actually a firm believer in quality over quantity, you know?”

Tony couldn’t help winking, hoping the joke would lighten the mood. Steve went from white to pink, so that was something.

He was grateful to Bucky, of course, but as he sorted through the odds and ends he immediately noticed a problem. With everything of value being sent to the front, Tony didn’t have a lot to work with. Technically, he didn’t need a lot of palladium, but considering what happened to the last core, replacements would be useful.

“How long do you think we’ll be here?”

Steve shrugged. “I’d like to know as much as you.”

Maybe not as much, Tony thought. He wouldn’t be using the suit, so that should slow down the poisoning, but when he made that first reactor he had his own weapons to build it from. He had enough here to get by, but it would not work for a sufficient barrier and it was unlikely he could get chlorophyll or lithium dioxide. If he remembered correctly (and he did), chlorophyll was still being tested and wouldn’t become a fad until the fifties.

“We couldn’t drop in a decade later, could we?”

“What?”

Tony waved Steve off. He could manage. Based on how things went last time, he surmised he had a little over a week before he was incapacitated. Sure, he would die if they stayed here much longer, but that was fine. 

“Hey, Cap. You have steady hands, right?”

“I think so?”

Tony grabbed Steve’s wrist and held it out. His fingers were still.

“Perfect. Thank you, super-serum.”

“May I ask why you need my hands? Aren’t you getting enough with your own Steve?”

His voice sounded bitter and Tony rolled his eyes.

“I need you to help me with the reactor. It’s delicate work.”

Steve swallowed. “Um, sure. Okay.”

“Although, honestly, my Steve would come in handy. Small fingers to get inside the socket.”

Steve didn’t reply and just walked away. Tony shrugged and gathered the materials, ready to work.

Engineering was familiar, but the situation couldn’t help reminding him of Afghanistan. The car battery, the time crunch, the having to work with someone else.

He was in his tank top, watching Steve carry over the small container of molten metal.

“Please don’t drop it,” Tony whispered.

Steve glared at him, but poured the liquid into the prepared mould.

It took some time, but Tony had to admit it was easier without hiding from terrorists and they managed it by the end of the day. Tony had rigged up some lighting so they could see when the sun set, but eventually the room filled with a blue glow as the reactor lit up.

“Wow,” Steve whispered.

“Good to know I still got it, even in the 40s,” Tony quipped.

Steve rolled his eyes, but he looked impressed so it counted as a win.

“Now I just have to get that,” Tony nodded at the device, “in here.”

He pulled his shirt off, trying to will away his self-consciousness at his scarred chest being on display. He knew Steve was looking, but thankfully he didn’t say anything.

Tony fiddled with the wires in his chest. “This is where your smaller self would come in handy. But we'll manage.”

Tony twisted out the old magnet and set it aside. Steve passed him the new reactor and Tony winced as his hand went inside, trying to plug it into the bottom of the cavity.

It wasn’t pleasant and he knocked the socket wall a couple times, but finally it clicked in and he could feel his heart start to die a little slower than before.

“That was fun,” Tony said cheerfully, wiping his hands on his pants. Steve was looking at him in shock and horror.

“I thought- I mean, I knew you had it, but that- It’s so  _ deep _ .”

“Well, yeah,” Tony shrugged. “Got to have enough space for everything. My own fault for staying so trim.”

He grinned, but Steve still looked shaken.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

Tony sighed, realising this was one of those serious conversations he usually avoided.

“Of course it hurts, Cap, there’s a metal tube crushed against my lungs.”

Steve flinched.

“Look, it’s not great, but I’m used to it. It’s like chronic pain. Eventually you don’t even notice it anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “That it happened. That you have to-”

Tony cut him off with a groan. “Please stop. I’m not great at touchy feely and this is- It happened. It’s done. Nothing we can do about it. Let’s move on.”

Steve stared at him for a moment before moving, pulling Tony into a hug. It was different than with his Steve. For one, the arms were more muscly and Tony felt a little small in comparison. There was also the fact that Tony was still shirtless, so he could feel Steve’s hands tracing his skin.

It wasn’t terrible.

Tony pulled back, a hand on Steve’s chest to push him away.

“Careful, Captain. I’m spoken for.”

Steve blushed. “Right,” he mumbled.

Tony cleared his throat and started wrapping the bandage back around himself, trying to dampen the glow from the reactor.

“Speaking of, Bucky invited me to the World Exposition next week. I think it’s safe to assume I’ll run into Howard there.”

“Sure,” Steve replied. He seemed to have regained some of his composure. “Are you sure I can’t come.”

Tony shook his head. “Definitely not. Don’t forget, this is where you met Erskine and started your hero’s journey. This reality might have differences, but interrupting that could end terribly.”

“You’re one to talk,” Steve said. “I don’t think sleeping with me is great for the space-time continuum.”

“First of all,” Tony clarified. “We haven’t slept together, biblically speaking. At least, not yet. And secondly, after Steve enlists, we’ll be on our way to the future and I’ll just be another notch in his bedpost. Besides the shooting, I doubt I’m having much impact on his life.”

“Of course not,” Steve said. “But if this reality is anything like mine, you’re the only notch in his bedpost, so just… be careful.”

Tony nodded before turning to start cleaning up, moving the car battery as far away as possible. He knew Steve might not be a fan of the idea of some version of himself being with Tony, but this was between Tony and his Steve. The past Steve. The Steve he would get to see soon, but not soon enough.

Tony placed a hand on his chest, knowing he was just imagining the feeling of palladium seeping into his body. He didn’t like how little time he had left, but he was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

When Tony arrived at the World Exposition of Tomorrow, it was loud and busy, as was to be expected. Tony usually appreciated a good crowd, but he was quickly losing breath. Despite having spent most of the week contemplating dimension hopping, he felt exhausted. He was skilled in deceit though, and put on his camera-ready smile.

He had to weave through hundreds of people until he reached the giant glass globe. Waiting at the bottom were Bucky and Steve.

“Hey.” He smiled and put an arm around Steve as casually as he could, trying to convey how much he wanted to kiss him. Steve seemed to get the message, if his blush was anything to go by.

“Hi. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Sorry I couldn’t see you before I left.”

“It’s okay,” Steve shrugged. Tony reluctantly removed his arm and turned to greet Bucky.

“Thanks again for your help.” He tapped his chest meaningfully. “Really.”

“No worries. Can’t let Stevie do all the rebellious things, I got an image to protect.”

They all laughed, even as Steve’s gaze became fixed on Tony’s chest, like they could see what layers of cloth were hiding.

“You’re okay, though? It’s-”

“It’s fine, Steve,” Tony said firmly. “I’m fine. Thanks to you two.”

Steve shook his head. “You saved my life. I just- if I hadn’t pulled you into that alley-”

“Then I would’ve pulled you into a different one. You underestimate your sex appeal, Mr. Rogers.”

Bucky coughed awkwardly. “On that note, should we go in?”

Tony looked around and frowned. “What about your date?”

“Fell through. Besides, I don’t think you two could control yourselves, even with someone else around. Case in point.”

He nodded down to where Steve’s pinkie had hooked around Tony’s. They thought they were being subtle, but maybe Bucky had a point.

“Thanks, jerk,” Steve said softly.

“Whatever, punk. Let’s go see the future.”

They started walking, Tony and Steve walking as close as they dared. Even though he was surrounded by technology, for once he was fine to just watch silently, enjoying Steve’s shoulder pressed against his. He wondered if his dry mouth was due to the poison or just nerves.

At least Bucky was doing enough talking for the both of them.

“This is the SCUBA. It just came over from France and it’s basically an underwater lung. How crazy is that? I read about it the other day, but now we can see it up close!”

“Didn’t these already exist?” Steve asked, the poor guy.

Bucky turned on him, eyes wide as he prepared for a tirade. Tony took pity on Steve and put a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I got this. Before Cousteau, they were built with a closed circuit. While that’s great for supplying air, going too deep underwater makes it hard to breathe, with all the pressure on your lungs and chest. Gagnan and Cousteau’s open circuit system, with the twin hose, has a dividing cylinder so you can breathe at ambient pressure.”

Steve nodded slowly, seeming to still be confused, but Bucky was nodding along eagerly.

“You are speaking my language, Dr. Tennant.”

Tony shrugged. “You’ve both seen my chest, you know what I’m packing.”

“Speaking of,” Bucky started slowly. “How top secret is that? If I were to ask some questions…”

“Bucky!” Steve smacked his friend’s arm. “That’s probably personal.”

“It’s fine,” Tony assured them. “I’ll tell you if you’re going too far. A lot I can’t tell you, just because I’m a little protective of my tech.”

“What if I pay you in sexual favours?” Bucky asked seriously before wincing as Steve hit him again. “And by that, I mean have Steve pay you in sexual favours?”

That earned him another smack from a bright red Steve as Tony laughed out loud.

“Enticing as that is, I’m gonna have to decline. Don’t want it in the wrong hands.”

Bucky nodded reluctantly, but his mood lightened when he spotted something behind them.

“Look, it’s Howard Stark!”

Tony resisted the urge to cringe at the words and followed them to the stage where his father, a few decades younger, was dancing with a bunch of showgirls. Guess the apple didn’t fall far enough from the tree, he thought bitterly.

They stood amidst the crowd as Howard planted a kiss on one of the girls before turning his smile on the audience. He felt Bucky nudge him.

“You guys kinda look alike.”

Tony swallowed. “Must be the hair.”

They watched the car levitate for a few seconds before falling. Tony couldn’t hide a laugh, knowing that the project would eventually be scrapped. Besides, Howard had no time for flying cars when there were weapons to build.

He was pulled from his memories of the future by Steve tapping him, offering a bag of nuts he’d acquired. He gratefully took some, never one to turn down snacks. Especially with how little he’d been eating lately.

“That was amazing.” Bucky was beaming. “I swear, if we don’t get flying cars soon I’m gonna be a real pill.”

Tony decided not to comment on that.

“Hey, Tony, you wanted to talk to Stark, right?” Bucky’s eyes were following Howard as he left the stage. “We should go catch him.”

Tony nodded, but Steve’s attention was elsewhere.

“You guys go ahead. I want to check on something.”

Tony followed his gaze to the enlistment posters. Before Bucky could complain, Tony reached out and gave Steve’s hand a quick squeeze.

“Of course. Good luck, soldier.”

Bucky still looked like he wanted to say something, but clenched his jaw as Steve smiled at Tony and left.

“You believing in him is real sweet and all, but what if they catch him faking his forms? Or take him?”

Tony shrugged. “I do believe in him and I know that he’s strong. I think he’s exactly what the war needs right now.”

“And if you lose him?”

Tony met Bucky’s eyes. “I’m going to lose him no matter what. At least this way, he’s achieving his dream.”

He squirmed under Bucky’s pitying gaze. “Come on, we’d better go.”

Bucky thankfully didn’t say anything and they left the crowd to sneak behind the curtains. It wasn’t too difficult, thankfully, and they found Howard sitting on a couch, tracing his knuckles up and down one of the girl’s arm as he whispered in her ear. Tony wondered if throwing up would put a damper on their plans.

“Mr. Stark!” Bucky spoke first, thankfully. Tony tried not to jump at the sound of his name.

Howard turned to look at them, a flash of annoyance on his face. 

“Can I help you?”

“I’d just like to say how amazing that display was. Stark Industries is always so impressive.”

Howard sighed and nodded to the girl, who shrugged and walked away. Finally, they had his full attention.

“Always a pleasure to meet a fan. Did you want me to sign something?”

“Uh, no- I mean- No.”

Tony tried not to laugh at Bucky’s floundering. He had no idea the Winter Soldier was such a nerd. And that was coming from Tony Stark.

“Actually,” Bucky continued. “We’re here about business. This is Dr. Tennant. He works in technology as well.”

“Business, huh? Are you the best and brightest of your small town, hoping for a way into the big leagues?”

“Well,” Tony put on his professional smile, ready to charm. “I was thinking I might help you enter the big leagues.”

Howard stood up, interest piqued. “Really?”

“Flying cars are nice for publicity, but all the real work is behind closed doors. Probably closer to the front.”

Howard tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“But even more than that, you might be looking for something with a larger market. Something that could keep Stark on top when the war is over.”

“And what would that be?”

“Energy. Unlimited energy.”

Howard looked him over and apparently saw something he liked.

“Consider me intrigued. Are you an expert in such an area?”

“Seeing as I’m in possession of an electro-magnet that can run for a few lifetimes, I’d like to say yes.”

“You’re playing all your cards awfully early, Dr. Tennant.”

Tony gave a smug smile. “Who says those are all my cards?”

Howard crossed his arms, tapping his elbow in thought. Finally, he pulled a card from his pocket and handed it over.

“Alright. Come by my office Monday morning. Seems like we have much to discuss.”

Tony nodded in thanks and Howard went to follow the girl. Bucky grabbed Tony and hugged him.

“Murder! That was great.”

Tony confusedly hugged back, laughing lightly.

“What was so great?”

“Just… you,” Bucky pulled back, grinning widely. “You’re really good at that.”

“It’s my job to be good at these things,” Tony dismissed. “Anyway, we should find Steve. See how his enlistment went.”

Bucky’s expression sobered. “You really think he’ll be accepted this time?”

“I do.”

“I want to hope you’re right, but I really hope you’re wrong.”

Tony put a hand on his arm and squeezed. Bucky opened his mouth to say something else when someone tackled Tony from behind, knocking the little breath he had out of him.

He would’ve been concerned, but he recognized those arms.

“You’re a soldier two minutes and already taking down your own men?” Tony coughed, turning to his attacker.

Steve stepped back and blushed, though his smile didn’t waver.

“How’d you know I got in?”

“I’m smart,” Tony said. “It’s my schtick.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly before launching into an explanation of his meeting with Erskine. Tony could see Bucky’s clenched jaw, but neither of them interrupted the tale as they wandered through the exhibits.

“The only thing,” Steve said, pausing for breath, “is that I ship out tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’m on my way in the morning,” Bucky said. “So I guess we’re in different camps.”

Tony nodded faintly. He knew, logically, that nothing would come from this. He liked Steve, Steve somehow liked him, but they were on different paths. They were in different universes. And now, he had less than a day left.

Steve must’ve read his mind because he frowned at Tony.

“Let’s go home. I want to hold your hand.”

Bucky agreed, even though he gave the Expo a last, longing look. Tony patted him on the back.

“You can stay, you know.”

“Nah,” Bucky shrugged. “No fun alone. Besides, I should probably get some sleep.”

He seemed fine, but Tony spent the rest of the walk home describing his works in robotics. He was vague enough that it wouldn’t be too futuristic, but he gave enough details that it kept Bucky in high spirits for the journey.

When they reached the apartment, Bucky went up while Steve turned to Tony, taking his hand.

“So…”

“You leave tomorrow.”

Steve nodded.

Tony entwined their fingers and couldn’t stop himself from counting down the hours they had left. The walk had tired him out, his skin already prickling with sweat, but Steve looking up at him kept his mind wide awake.

“I can be here bright and early. We can spend the entire morning together. You can try to pack, I can distract you.”

Steve laughed, his cheeks flushing that beautiful red. Tony wanted to kiss him, but they were still outside.

“Or,” Steve swallowed. “You could come upstairs with me. And sleep here.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “My, my, Mr. Rogers. How scandalous!”

Steve looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, so Tony pulled him into the building.

“That’s not a no.”

They tried to silence their laughter as they went upstairs. Bucky seemed to have gone to sleep already and Steve brought Tony to his room. It was the same one Tony had woken up in after the shooting.

“Finally,” Tony breathed. “I get you alone.”

“And what will you do with me, doctor?”

Tony pretended to think about it. As an answer, he crowded Steve against a wall, hands reaching down to his thighs so he could lift the man up. Legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned in to kiss Steve. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, since his arms were already aching and his head spinning was not entirely due to emotions. Nevertheless, he kept the kiss urgent and frantic, knowing that their time was almost up.

And they were going to make every second count.

* * *

Tony wasn’t sure what woke him up, but judging by the foggy glow of the sun rising outside, it wasn’t because he was well rested. Despite the early hour, though, he felt a smile on his lips and looked over to where Steve was still asleep. His hair was a mess and his skin was littered with hickeys, but Tony doubted he looked much better. 

Happy as he was, though, he felt a bit like death warmed over. Thankfully the dark had hidden the dark lines on his chest, but Tony had to admit that he wished he’d been in a better state to ravish Steve. It was nice, amazing, but now every movement was slow and pained. 

His mouth felt like it was full of sand, so he figured he may as well grab some water. He shifted out of bed stiffly and pulled on his boxers, laughing to himself as he remembered Steve’s curiosity over the foreign underwear. Tony managed to stop his questions by just taking the offending garment off.

He opened the bedroom door and immediately squinted at the bright light attacking his senses. He blinked the spots away, but still felt dizzy and kept a hand on the wall for support with each step. Bucky was in the kitchen, slowly shoving things into his rucksack.

“Morning,” Tony croaked. He poured himself some water, grateful for the cold drink. Bucky looked up and froze in his movements, mouth open in what might have been shock. Tony had never had much shame about being undressed until the reactor, but it was nothing Bucky hadn’t seen before (besides the hickeys).

“Sorry,” he said anyway, gesturing to himself. Bucky shook his head.

“It’s alright. Sorry if I woke you up.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m a light sleeper. If not you, it would be the next bird that flew past.”

Bucky laughed, averting his gaze to return to his packing.

“So you guys had a fun night, huh?”

“Uh,” Tony wasn’t sure how to respond. “Were we too loud?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky said. 

“Right. Are you heading out?”

“Yeah. Figured I’d slip out early, already said goodbye to Steve.”

“And you weren’t going to say goodbye to me?” Tony grinned, even though he felt his chest clench.

Bucky finally met his gaze, eyes focused.

“I didn’t know if I could.”

“Oh?”

Bucky’s eyes dropped before widening in shock. Tony followed down to his chest, where palladium was leaking into his bloodstream.

“What’s that?”

Tony lifted a hand to cover it, but Bucky had none of it. He moved forward and pulled Tony’s hand away, clenching it tight as he looked at the lines.

“Is that supposed to happen?”

“No,” Tony admitted. 

Bucky traced a finger onto his chest and Tony shivered. Seeming to remember himself, Bucky pulled back, letting go of Tony’s hand.

“How bad is it?”

“Let’s just say,” Tony sighed. “Even if you both make it back from the war, I probably won’t be here waiting.”

It wasn’t a lie, seeing as if Tony didn’t die, it would be because he was back in his universe. He was unlikely to see this Bucky again, so he figured there was no harm in telling him.

“We might not make it home, though,” Bucky stated. Tony wished he could correct him. He held onto the hope that this was an alternate reality. Maybe this was the one where they both made it home and had the lives they wanted. It was a slim hope.

“I know,” he said instead.

“This is my station.” Bucky pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tony. “Will you… Maybe you could write?”

Tony raised his eyebrows, but pocketed the slip. “You really want me to?”

“I want-” Bucky paused. “It’s nice, while I’m over there. To know that there’s someone thinking of me.”

“Bucky-”

“My parents are gone,” Bucky went on. “And I haven’t seen my sister in years. I have Steve, sure, but if I knew there was someone out there. Someone I belong to.”

“Bucky, you know I can’t-”

“I know,” he said. “I know you’re Steve’s fella, but if this is my last chance… Can I just- Please?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Bucky-”

“Just once,” Bucky was practically pleading. “Before I leave, before everything, can I have one last good memory?”

Tony wanted to say no. He wanted to remind him of Steve, who Tony was with. But he knew what would happen to Bucky in this war. Tony knew that he wouldn’t get a happy ending with Steve either, so who was he to deny Bucky this one request.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Tony leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky in a kiss that was soft and fragile. Almost immediately, Tony pulled away. Bucky moved forward, chasing after his lips, but Tony held him back with a hand on his chest.

“Be safe, Sargeant,” he whispered.

“You too, doll,” Bucky said.

Bucky lifted his hands, fiddling with his dog tags for a moment before lifting the chain over his head.

He took Tony’s hand again so he could give them to him and Tony immediately protested. Bucky closed his hand, shutting him up.

“I just want you to have something of mine. Just in case. You can give it back to me next time I see you.”

He tried to sound sure, but his voice shook. Tony wanted to cry. 

“Don’t you think you’ll need these?”

Bucky quirked up his lips. “I’m hardly going to forget my own name, am I?”

Tony thought of the Winter Soldier in his universe and clenched his fist around the metal so tight it was sure to leave marks. 

The moment ended and Bucky stepped away to sling his bag over his shoulder. Tony’s mind swirled with conflicting emotions.

Before leaving, Bucky turned for one last look.

Tony looked back, tears stinging his eyes. 

* * *

Saying goodbye to Bucky had left Tony with a heavy feeling in his chest that only added to the physical pain. He was quiet for the rest of the morning as Steve was packing. When asked about it, he just said he was going to miss Steve. It wasn’t a lie.

“That’s everything,” Steve said, closing his bag. 

“You sure you aren’t forgetting anything?”

Steve bit his lip in thought before leaning forward, pressing a peck to Tony’s lips. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“I meant like your art supplies, but that works, too.”

Steve smiled shyly. Tony loved how Steve was still so affected by him, even after they’d spent the night in each other’s arms.

“I have them,” Steve said.

“Then I guess you have to leave.”

“I guess.”

They stood there, neither moving. Tony coughed, telling himself it was just his illness making him choke.

“This is ridiculous. We’ve known each other for barely a week.”

“It was a good week, though,” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand. Tony squeezed gently, trying to convey how he felt without having to say it.

“It wasn’t long,” Steve continued. “But if I didn’t have to go, well. I could see myself falling for you real quick, doctor. Maybe I already-”

Tony cut him off with a kiss, not wanting to hear it. He didn’t want to know how Steve was feeling. He wanted to go on with what was left of his life, safe in the knowledge that these few days were all they could have. All they would ever have.

Steve kissed him back and Tony couldn’t help thinking of what happened with Bucky earlier. Whereas that kiss was brief and rushed, this one was slow and soft. It was like they had years together, instead of minutes.

Tony leaned back, his hands resting at the nape of Steve’s neck, twirling the hair there. Steve hummed at the feeling. They had only had one night together, but it was enough for Tony to learn as many sensitive spots on Steve as he could.

“I have to go,” Steve whispered, even though he still wasn’t moving.

“I can come with you to the station.”

Steve shook his head. “I would love that, really, but I wouldn’t be able to resist kissing you.”

Tony nodded, pecking Steve’s lips to prove his point. 

“Wouldn’t want you kicked out of the army before you’ve begun.”

“I wish…” Steve blinked. “I wish I could walk outside with you. Hold your hand. Show you off to the world.”

“Maybe someday,” Tony said, even though he knew that even if Steve did get the chance, it wouldn’t be Tony’s hand he would hold.

“I’ll miss you, Tony. Probably more than I should.”

Tony smiled shakily. “I could fall for you, too, by the way. Real easily.”

Steve kissed him thoroughly, his hands mapping Tony as though trying to memorize every detail. Finally, he moved away and picked up his bag. 

Tony followed him out the door so he could lock up. Then they had to go separate ways. Steve took his hand one last time, passing him a folded piece of paper.

“Write to me? If you can?”

Tony made sure no one was around before lifting Steve’s hand to kiss his knuckles. Steve shivered at the sensation.

“I will.”

They stood there for too long, just taking in the sight of each other. Then Steve turned and walked away, his hand slipping out of Tony’s.

* * *

When Tony returned to the base, his face must’ve shown how little he wanted to talk because Steve (his Steve, future Steve, who wasn’t  _ his  _ Steve) let him be.

Tony went straight to a corner and, unable to sit and mope, got to work. All the scraps Bucky had stolen for him had gone into the reactor slowly killing him, so instead he took out a pencil and some a sheaf of paper he’d gotten a hold of.

He knew it was stupid and sappy, but Tony had promised to write letters, so that’s what he was going to do. He wouldn’t be around for long, but he would just write them all now and figure the rest out later.

He wrote to Steve, telling him what he missed most. He described Steve’s hands, his stubbornness, and his adorable blush. He also told stories about himself, altered slightly so they weren’t suspicious. He wrote about his dad being a dick and his mom being absent and school.

He wrote at least a dozen letters, signing them  _ T  _ so that no one would know that a guy was writing Steve something so sappy. He hoped no one else would read them, but Tony had always been a realist.

_ I know we were only together a week. I know that I’m being way too invested in this… whatever this is. But I have so many things I’ve never talked about with anyone, yet I find myself wanting to talk to you. Being with you makes me happy. It’s fun, it’s light, it’s easy. I’ve never had that and, even though we may not have that anymore, I want to enjoy it as long as I can. _

Tony paused on the last letter, his hands shaking from the discomfort that came with sharing his feelings. He shifted gears quickly.

_ Now that’s settled, hide this letter until you’re alone because I’m about to describe exactly what I would do to you if you were with me. _

Glancing over, Tony saw that Steve had gone to sleep. Free from scrutiny, Tony wrote a decent amount of words that were sure to make Steve turn bright red. He hoped that Captain America had access to private quarters when he got this letter.

When he finished Steve’s letters, all sealed with no return address, Tony glanced at his remaining paper. He had enough that he could write to Bucky, too. 

_ Dear Bucky, _

Tony paused. Part of it felt wrong. Writing was something intimate. Especially writing to a soldier, who would look at this letter for a brief light in the neverending dark. 

Another part of him, perhaps the part that was being poisoned by palladium and was grasping at any strands of happiness, felt right. He liked Bucky, sure, but more than that. He remembered the look on Bucky’s face before he left, the fear that once he went off to war, there would be nobody to remember him.

Tony started writing. He tried to keep it platonic, describing more of his experiments and inventions. He struggled to remember scientific history so he didn’t say too much, but he made sure there was enough that would make Bucky smile. 

He signed it, hoping it would be enough. Staring at it, though, Tony wasn’t smiling. He felt like he had more to say.

Sighing, he started a second letter. He tried to keep it platonic as well, continuing his description of the bots. He wound up mentioning Jarvis, launching him into various stories of the trouble he’d caused for his butler.

This letter felt more personal and Tony swallowed, trying to keep his breathing even as he wrote.

_ I hope you’re doing well. I know you’re the best soldier ever or something, but that doesn’t make you invincible. So be safe. _

_ I know, I’m a hypocrite. If you’re wondering, I don’t know how long I have left. I am trying, though, to fix it. I have one plan in the works, but if it goes well, I still won’t be able to see you or Steve again. I’m sorry. Just know that if I could be there to greet you when you come home, I would. I’d even build you your own bot so you don’t have to do the sweeping anymore. I know, it seems impossible, but that’s my specialty. _

_ I know things could go wrong. I know there’s every chance you and Steve won’t get to come home either, but I believe with all my heart that you will both survive this war and you will both get a happy ending, even if I’m not part of it. _

_ I hope you’re doing okay and I want you to know that I can’t stop thinking about this total dime I kissed the other day. Great legs. Brunet. You’d approve. _

_ People are thinking of you, Bucky. They want you home. _

_ All the best, _

_ T _

Tony sealed the letter, adding it to the stack. He had used up the last of the light writing, so if he were reasonable he’d go to sleep.

Instead, though, he stayed seated. He leaned against the wall, head tipped back, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to get involved with those dumb soldiers. Tony knew he was weak for a pretty face, but he was usually good at keeping his emotions out of it.

Part of him didn’t want to return to his universe. Sure, he could see Rhodey and Pepper and Bruce, but he’d also be stuck with the alternate Steve and Bucky. The ones who didn’t give two shits about him.

At least there was every chance he wouldn’t return. Hopefully he could make sure Steve got back, but Tony might be stuck here. 

He lifted up his shirt, the glow from the reactor illuminating the ‘high tech crossroad’ on his chest. He couldn’t help smiling, remembering the words. He wished Rhodey were here. Sure, he’d just yell at Tony for being an idiot, but he’d also hug him, tell him everything would be okay even if it wasn’t.

Before he could stop it, Tony found himself crying. He was caught between wanting to see Steve and Bucky again and wanting to be with Rhodey. He wanted to see his friend again. Rhodey would never leave him, never hate him. Tony had done so much dumb shit, but Rhodey was always there. And now Tony was stuck here, in a universe that had no Colonel James Rhodes.

Tony let his shirt fall, trying to control his breathing. He wasn’t feeling great, his chest aching with every rasped breath. He had no chlorophyll to counteract the symptoms. He had no replacement cores, so the one in his chest was probably close to being burnt to a crisp.

He just had to make it til Monday. Howard would meet with him, Tony could access his workshop. He said he’d get them home and damn it, that’s what he’d do.

He knew he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. He was tired, sure, but he also ached all over, mentally and physically.

Instead he used his reactor for light as he sketched some diagrams and equations, trying to figure out how the hell universe hopping was possible. If it were time travel, that was one thing. Sure, time travel wasn’t  _ easy,  _ but Tony knew how time worked. Parallel universes, on the other hand. Were entirely speculative, so there was no real fact about that to ground Tony’s experiments.

He worked late into the night, but felt like he’d accomplished nothing.

* * *

Tony left the next morning before Steve woke up. He sent a message that he was running errands, but he was definitely avoiding him.

He said it was because he didn’t want to have to talk about things or that he didn’t want Steve to notice how sick he was, but really he just didn’t want to have to see a Steve that wasn’t his.

His first stop was the post office with a stack of letters and an equally tall stack of bills.

“Sir?” The worker looked at the items incredulously. Tony gave his signature grin.

“I need a favour,” he said. “I’m going to be… unavailable for a while, so would you be able to send one letter every month until they’re done?”

The woman opened her mouth to argue, but seemed to give in, taking the money and pocketing it.

“You’re either in some questionable business or you’re just besotted.”

Tony turned sheepish when her eyes widened at the names on the letters.

“Can’t it be both?”

“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll take care of this.”

She held no judgement, meeting his gaze with sincere eyes. Tony wasn’t the most trusting, but he knew she’d help him.

“Thank you,” he glanced at the name on the desk. “Angie.”

She nodded, wrapping an elastic around the stack. “There’s no return address on them.”

“No,” Tony said. “There isn’t.”

He could tell Angie wanted to know more, but she didn’t question him.

“Have a good day, sir.”

“You too, Angie.”

Tony walked back outside, the heavy New York air filling his lungs with every breath. Normally it was the smell of home, but with the poison increasing with every day, all he felt was sick.

There were people on all sides of him and he walked quickly, twisting with each step to avoid the crowd. He just needed to make it back to the factory. He needed to talk to Steve and arrange a game plan.

He had no way to check his blood toxicity, but it couldn’t have been good. His tongue was burning in his mouth, like he had kept a scorpion there. His chest burned as his lungs struggled to work.

By the time he made it back, he was choking out breaths and his vision swam. He stumbled inside, reaching for a crate for support. His hand slid off, sweaty with the strain.

“Tony?”

He heard footsteps and then hands were on him, helping him sit down.

“What happened? Did you get hurt?”

Tony shook his head. He tried to speak, but his jaw ached at the movement. He swallowed dry saliva and tried to gather enough strength to talk.

“I’m fine,” he gasped out, wincing at his hoarse voice. “Just tired.”

“Tony…”

“I met with Howard,” Tony said. He pushed away Steve’s hands, sitting up as straight as he could manage.

“I’m meeting with him tomorrow, so I can try to get access to his shop and figure out a way to get us home.”

Tony blinked slowly, trying to focus his eyes. Steve was kneeling in front of him, face scrunched in concern. With his vision so fuzzy, he almost looked like Tony’s Steve. His smaller Steve. The one who held his hand and kissed him and cared about him.

“I’m sorry,” Tony found himself saying.

“Why?”

Steve’s hand was on him again, squeezing his arm almost painfully.

“I’m sorry I flirted with you. I knew it couldn’t go anywhere, but I just-”

“Tony, it’s okay.”

“I keep doing stupid things,” Tony slurred. The words felt like they were made of molasses. “Rhodey is my impulse control and he’s gone now.”

“What happened, Tony?”

“I won’t see Rhodey again,” Tony said. “He’s going to kill me. Or kill you because I’ll already be dead. Tell him I told him not to kill you.”

“You’re not gonna be dead, Tony.”

Steve sounded so sure about it. He was so much like the other Steve. It was nice. Tony looked at his eyes, exactly the same. As far as last sights were, it wasn’t a bad one.

“At least,” he sank against the crates, strength failing him. “At least I won’t have a chance to miss you. Him. You-him.”

“Tony,” Steve was shaking him. “Don’t pass out on me. Tell me what’s going on. How can I help?”

Tony smiled. Steve had his Captain America voice on.

“It’s fine, Steve, I knew I wouldn’t make it back.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Tony wished he had managed some sleep last night, he felt so tired. Maybe after a nap he’d feel better. He lay his head against the wall and let his vision darken, but then Steve was slapping his face.

“Stay with me, Tony. Talk to me. What’s wrong with you?”

“Don’t get me started,” Tony would’ve laughed, but it hurt too much. “I kept it a secret last time, too. They were so mad. Tell them I’m sorry, yeah?”

“Stop being dramatic, Tony, you’ll tell them yourself. Is it the reactor?”

Tony nodded slowly and Steve’s hands moved to his shirt, ripping the buttons open.

“If you wanted me naked again, you could’ve asked, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve ignored him. He was looking at Tony’s chest, the black webs sprawled across clammy skin.

“Holy hell.”

“It happens,” Tony tried to shrug, but couldn’t. “I can’t replace the core, so I'm just…”

He trailed off again. Talking took too much effort, which was worrying. Tony loved to talk. He needed a nap, that was it. 

He closed his eyes. Steve’s voice was distant, faded. If Tony’s arms weren’t so heavy, he’d reach out for him.

“Don’t do this to me, Tony. Don’t leave me.”

The Captain America voice had cracked. For a moment he was back in the alley, his Steve leaning over him. 

“Wake up, Tony. Tell me what to do. I need to do something, please.”

Tony was back in the apartment, lying in bed as Steve bit his lip nervously.  _ Tell me what to do, Tony,  _ he had said. 

“Shit! I’m gonna call an ambulance, the continuum be damned!”

Tony tried to open his eyes. It almost looked like Steve was crying. He must be pretty out of it. Especially as something took shape behind Steve. It was golden and glowing, almost like the portal they had fallen through however long ago.

He felt Steve’s arms wrap him up, so much larger and stronger than Tony was used to. He inhaled sweat and cotton as his face was pressed into Steve’s chest. He felt a moment of lightness as he was lifted up. A strong hand clasped his, he couldn’t squeeze back.

“We’re going home, Tony.”

Tony just closed his eyes again. He could hear a loud whooshing noise. He could also hear a voice that sounded like Yinsen.

_ Don’t waste your life. _

Tony hoped he hadn’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry? Part 2 is in the works, though.
> 
> Violence: Warning is for shooting/gun wound.


End file.
